Transposable genetic elements, also called transposons, are segments of DNA that can be mobilized from one genomic location to another within a single cell. Transposons can be divided into two major groups according to their mechanism of transposition: transposition can occur (1) via reverse transcription of an RNA intermediate for elements termed retrotransposons, and (2) via direct transposition of DNA flanked by terminal inverted repeats (TIRs) for DNA transposons. Active transposons encode one or more proteins that are required for transposition. The natural active DNA transposons harbor a transposase enzyme gene.
DNA transposons in the hAT family are widespread in plants and animals. A number of active hAT transposon systems have been identified and found to be functional, including but not limited to, the Hermes transposon, Ac transposon, hobo transposon, and the Tol2 transposon. The hAT family is composed of two families that have been classified as the AC subfamily and the Buster subfamily, based on the primary sequence of their transposases. Members of the hAT family belong to Class II transposable elements. Class II mobile elements use a cut and paste mechanism of transposition. hAT elements share similar transposases, short terminal inverted repeats, and an eight base-pairs duplication of genomic target.